A Charmed Twilight
by salh137
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, she finds out that she isn’t Renee and Charlie’s daughter but Piper and Leo’s. Set before she becomes friends with Jacob, a few months later
1. Where I am now

Twilight people

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

Charmed people

Piper and Leo – Wyatt, Chris (in the very last episode there was a little girl with Piper and Leo so that's who this girl is) Paylia and Bella

Phoebe and Cope –Penelope, Patricia, Prudence

Paige and Henry – Henry Jr, Paulina, Petra

BPOV

It's now been a four months since I came back home with my brothers and sister and six months since _he_ left me. I haven't heard from any of them, just like he said. As if they had never existed, just as he said. I can't think about them at all, it hurts too much.

But now I'm in San Francisco with my family. My two brothers, sister, mum and dad, the Halliwell's.

Yep. I'm not a Swan but a Halliwell. I was kidnapped by the demons Charlie and Renee (their human names by the way) when I was six months old but my parents had binded my powers when Aunt Phoebe had seen me being taken.

On my eighteenth birthday, Charlie had told me the truth and hand me a spell that would give me back my powers and enable my family to find me. I hadn't used it straight away though.

So here I am, hiding behind a couch while a demon blows the hell out of the attic. Chris is crouched next to me as Wyatt is throwing energy balls around to keep the demon occupied while Paylia is going through The Book faster than I have ever seen her go.

I cringe again as a fireball hits the couch. "This is insane," said Chris glancing over the top of the couch. "Pay," I call out. "Thirty seconds," she shouts back. "You said that two minutes ago," Wyatt says knocking the demon into a wall. Paylia stops and looks up from The Book and folds her arms over her chest. "Do you want to do this?" she asks sarcasm dripping from her words. "PAYLIA!" we all shout at her. She sighs and throws the demon into a desk with a flick of her wrist before she goes back to finding the spell we need.

Being the first-born female witch, she's stronger than me but I'm still learning. "I got it, I got it, I got it," Paylia called out waving as over. The demon heard her and threw her away from The Book. She hit a mirror with a groan. As she got up I saw blood falling down her face. "Pay!" I called out making to move but Chris held me down. "Get to The Book," she said moving to reveal a piece of glass in her arm. "You just need three," she said throwing an energy ball of her own indicating that Wyatt, Chris and I to get to The Book. Chris pulled me up toward The Book as Paylia kept throwing energy balls to keep him at bay. Wyatt pointed and we started rhyming.

Demon who dwells on fear and pain

_Send him to hell where he may remain_

And with a bit of fire and a bang, he's gone. "I never get tired of that," I said smiling at Chris. "You're doing very well," he said smiling down at me. "She's doing great, whats this well crap?" Paylia said as Wyatt run to her side to heal her as she pulled out the glass that was in her arm.

"You okay?" I asked moving to help her up when Wyatt was done. "Fine, I've had worse," she said smiling. "I remember. You've almost died twice," I said thinking back a few nights.

Each night I learned something new from each of them, a way for me to learn their history and my magic at the same time.

"Well not that that wasn't fun, but I have to catch up with Bianca for lunch," Chris said checking his watch. I smiled at him.

Out of my new siblings, I am closest to Chris. Wyatt and Paylia are real close too. It's just the way things are. Chris has been teaching me about The Book of Shadows, potion making and spells in The Book while Wyatt helps me id demons and anything else relating to demons and Paylia is improving my fashion scene. Fighting demons needs very comfortable clothing but Paylia insists that I look good as well. She teaches me the family history too. She reminds me a lot of Alice; it hurt to be around her at first.

Chris walked out of the attic and I turned to Paylia and Wyatt. "What do we do?" I asked looking around the destroyed attic. "Well, I say we go to the restaurant and see if mum will give us lunch," Paylia said looking up. "Oh damn," she said. I followed her gaze and saw that there was now a large hole in the roof. I laughed but said that I'd help fix it. We all went down stairs to get ready to head to the restaurant. "I forgot my jacket. Be right back," I said going back up the stairs to my room.

My room had a black and white theme to it that Paylia had help me put together. Black bed fame with white sheets, white walls and black furniture placed around my room. on everything in room were pictures of people and places that I loved. I picked up my jacket from the end of my bed. As I made my way one picture caught my eye again and I paused to look at it again.

It was the last picture of Edward and I that I had taken. I had found when Chris and I were going through my packing for my move to San Francisco. Chris had dropped a box on the floorboard that moved which was when I found the pictures and the cd Edwardhad given me. I wrapped my arms around myself as I did whenever I thought of them.

Flashback

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

_End of flashback_

A single tear fell down my face. "Bell." Wyatt called out reminding me that I had to go. I looked at the picture once move before I ran down stairs to my waiting brother and sister.


	2. Dance the Night Away

Twilight people

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

Charmed people

Piper and Leo – Wyatt, Chris (in the very last episode there was a little girl with Piper and Leo so that's who this girl is) Paylia and Bella

Phoebe and Cope –Penelope, Patricia, Prudence

Paige and Henry – Henry Jr, Paulina, Petra

_I'm adding this coz I forget whos who lol_ Thanx to all those comments :P

**I need ideas on what should happen when Bella sees Edward again...**

BPOV

We walked into the restaurant and saw mom running around like a mad woman. "Always like mum," I said smiling watching all the people in the place. "Hey honey," mom said walking over to us, smiling. "Hi mom," Wyatt said walking forward to hug her. "Lunch?" she asked looking at Paylia and I over Wyatt's shoulder. I nodded. Mom motioned for us to follow as she led us to a table. "Favourites as usual?" mom asked after we were seated. We all nodded and mom walked back to order for us.

"So what do we have planned for tonight?" Paylia asked after a moment. "I'm thinking P3," Wyatt said looking around. "Who's playing?" Paylia asked leaning forward. I shrugged.

We continued to talk and laugh throughout lunch after which I head home with Paylia and Wyatt went to help mom. We got in the car as Paylia's phone rang.

"Hello…yeah….what about them?……..tell me your kidding…..fine……okay I'll talk to you later……no not yet….P3 tonight. You guys in?…..see you there….bye Penny," Paylia's phone call finished and she snapped her phone shut and sighed. "You okay?" I asked watching her as she started up the car. "Yeah," she said turning on the radio and I dropped the subject. She talked when she was ready, that was something I had learnt.

I smiled as Rihanna's 'Shut Up and Drive' came over the radio. I sang along as Paylia and I drive back home.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_  
_I took a breath and Paylia continued

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Together we continued to sing as other drives gave us funny looks.

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive

We looked at each other and started to laugh as we turned into the driveway. "It's good to hear you laugh Bell," Paylia said looking at me while leaning on the steering wheel. "I know that I don't seem like I'm happy but I am Pay," I said looking at her.

"How come I don't fully believe you?" she replied after a moments pause. We sat in silence for a bit before Paylia spoke again.

"Bella. You have photos in your room that you look at and then break down. You wake up screaming in the middle of the night, sobbing that he's gone. If you don't talk to Wyatt or me please talk to Chris. He's worried about you, we all are," she said looking at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed; I didn't want to talk about Forks or what happened there. I didn't want to think about them.

"If you're angry that you can't sleep thought the night-" but she cut me off. 'This isn't about me," she said angrily. "This is about me worrying about you. If you wont talk to me, talk to Chris. You two are close," Paylia said leaning back in her chair. "I know you're worried about me," I said slowly as she turned to look at me. "I'll tell you everything tonight, I promise," I said placing my hand on her arm. "Now I know that you want to dress me for P3 tonight," I said trying to lighten the mood. She cracked a smile but her eyes were guarded. "Remember you promised," she said getting out of the car. I sighed before I followed.

We spent ages going through my wardrobe and Paylia's before she found, what she called the perfect outfit. The top was red with black lace covering it. It was very low cut that showed more skin than I ever would have done in Forks. It matched the black flare jeans I was in. The shoes she had put me in were heeled with a red strap around my ankle and red sequins on a strap over my toes. (Shoes and shirt link on profile) I can now walk in heels after hours and hours of practising.

"Okay, you are done," Paylia said stepping back. "Now you do your makeup, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, while I go and get dressed." Paylia pointed over to my dressing table where she had laid out the make up I needed as the front door opened and close. "That'll be Chris," I said just as we heard Chris call out that he was home. Paylia nodded and walked out of the room, yelling out to Chris to get ready to go. I moved to the table and put on the make up that Paylia wanted just as there was a knock at my door. "Yea," I called not moving. "Don't you look pretty."

I turned to see Wyatt and not Chris standing in my doorway. "Can we talk?" he asked, when I nodded he came in and closed the door behind him. "What's up?" I asked turning to face him as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Penny had a premonition, about them," he said nodding at the picture of the Cullens. I felt my stomach drop. "What about them?" I asked softly. "She saw them around San Francisco and I asked dad and apparently he knew, or knows Carlisle Cullen," he continued carefully. "When?" I asked, dreading have to face them again. "She's not sure," Wyatt said apologetically. We sat in silence before we heard Paylia screaming. Wyatt and I looked at each other before we ran out to find Paylia. We made our way down the stairs to see Paylia dive behind the couch as two demons throw fireballs after her. "A little help!" she shouted when she saw us. I aimed my hands and blew one up as Wyatt waved his hand and the other burst into flames and was gone.

When she was sure it was clear, Paylia stood up running her hand through her hair. "Thank you," she said looking around. "Now more than ever do I need to drink something and dance with some cute guy," she continued as she checked her outfit.

She was in jeans and her Punk Rock shirt that showed off her stomach and her Celtic protection tattoo just above the top of her jeans. Her hair was slightly curled unlike mine that was straight but full of volume. "So are we going?" Chris said walking into the room. "Thanks for your help," Paylia said sarcastically. Chris looked confused. "What?" he asked looking at each of us. I looked at Paylia and rolled my eyes. "Yep we're going," I said grabbing my jacket off a chair.

We drove to P3 and got there as the DJ was playing Enrique Iglesias' 'I will survive'. Ironic I thought. We walked to the bar where dad was serving drinks. "Hey you," he said smiling as we sat down. "Hi daddy," Paylia said smiling. "Your such a suck up," I whispered at her. She grinned at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on. We're dancing," she told me as she pulled me off the bar stool I was sitting on. I laughed and followed her through the crowd. After a while a cute guy came sand started dancing next to me. he smiled and I started dancing with him. I glanced at Paylia and saw that she was dancing with someone to. I let loose and began to enjoy the dance.

At the end of the song, everyone clapped for the DJ. "I'm Tim," the guy said still smiling. "Bella," I smiled back. "One more?" he asked offering his hand as 'Every time we touch came on. I took his hand and we danced. We dance for three more songs before I head over to where Wyatt and Chris were sitting talking to the rest of the Halliwell bunch. While I had been dancing, Penelope, Paulina and Petra had joined us. "Hey Bella," they greeted me as I approached. I smiled and grabbed the drink that dad had left for me. Just mineral water with a twist of lime. "Are you the only ones here?" I asked in reference to the rest of my cousins. "Prue's out there somewhere," Petra said pointing the dancing crowd. I nodded, looking around I saw a flash of bronze hair, I froze. As I looked carefully I saw that it wasn't him. Would I ever be able to love in peace with out them hunting my life?


	3. Breaking Her Heart

Twilight people

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

Edwards POV

Six months, three days and forty-six minutes. That's how long it's been since we left Forks. How long since I left Bella. The family had changed so much since then. Alice didn't shop as much and she wasn't as hyper, which affected Jasper. Emmett didn't make jokes causing Rosalie to be even more uptight. With all her children upset and different, Esme was distress and Carlisle worried.

I spent my first two months tracking Victoria before Alice called me and begged me to come back to them. I refused for a while but I went back after a call from Carlisle asking me to return for Esme's sake. Even when I did come home I did nothing but sit in my room and hunt when it was really necessary.

"Edward we're going hunting," Alice called from my doorway, breaking me out of my thoughts. I didn't move but continued to stare at the wall. "You should really come," she added moving closer to me. _Locking yourself away isn't doing anyone any good_ she told me in her thoughts. I nodded and got up too follow her downstairs. Everyone was waiting for us when we reached the bottom of the stairs. Esme smiled at me and I tried to return one but all I got was a small smile that I didn't really mean. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder as we began to run.

Reaching a spot where deer were gathering, we each split off and raced after one. I had had one when Alice called for us to stop. I looked up at her; she was looking at one spot just in front of where we were. "What's wrong Alice," Carlisle asked softly. "Someone, there, out of nowhere," Alice said replaying the vision over in her head. I watched it with her. And as she said, the guy appeared out of nowhere. One second he wasn't there and the next he is.

We cleaned up our kills and made to leave, but we were stopped. "Going so soon?" a voice said from behind us. We all turned to see a guy standing in front of us. "Do we know you?" Rosalie asked rudely. "All that youth. Never aging, what a gift," he said staring at Rosalie with a hungry expression. Emmett moved to stand in front of her. "You'll do to," the guy said. "Who are you?" Esme asked him. "Stefan or….," he told us before his shape began to change. We all stepped back us the young man that had been standing before us, was now an old guy with a baldhead and white straw like hair around the edge. "….Javna," he continued walking toward us, his eyes began to glow red. Alice let out a small scream.

All I need is one, come for me vampire. I froze. "No one go for him," I said out loud backing up some more. "A mind reader. Impressive," Stefan or Javna, whatever the heck his name is, said. Keep him busy Alice voice rang in my head. I glanced of and saw her slightly gesture to Emmett making his way to a dead tree on the ground. "How do you know what we are?" I asked loudly moving the other way, away from Emmett. "I have my sources," he said watching me. "Ah young forever. What will I do when I have yours," he said lunging at me at the end of his sentence. Only to be hit by the tree Emmett threw. "Run," I yelled noticing that he was slightly out of it. We ran back to the house to grab necessary things and then ran out again. Carlisle was on the phone talking to someone about finding a friend of his. "Leo Wyatt," Carlisle repeated. "Thank you," Carlisle said after a moment.

"We need to get to San Francisco. A friend of mine, Leo, knows people how can help us," Carlisle said hanging up the phone. Normally Alice would have jumped for the chance to go shopping, Emmett would have cracked a joke but not now. Both of them only nodded. Leaving was the worst thing I ever did.

"How can he help against that thing?" Alice said frowning. "He has powerful friends," Carlisle said simply. "Carlisle?" Esme asked giving him a meaning full looking. "He knows what I am. I met him in World War 2. He's a white lighter, he can help," Carlisle tried to explain. "He's a what?" Jasper asked. "A guardian angel," Carlisle said simply. "Unbelievable," Rosalie said folding her arms over her chest. "All right, everyone in the cars," Esme said opening the door to the Mercedes. We all nodded and made our way to our respective car. Me in my Volvo; I didn't have the heart to change it after Forks, it reminded me of Bella. Rosalie and Emmett were in the M3, Alice and Jasper were with me and Esme and Carlisle drove the Mercedes.

When we reached San Francisco, it was cloudy so it was safe for us to walk around. "Okay, according to the information that I received, Leo is living at 7571 Prescott Street, which is there," Carlisle said pulling out a map and pointing to a spot in the middle of the map. "So what? We're just going to show up on his doorstep and ask for help against something that wants our youth?" Rosalie asked scornfully looking at group of people walking past us staring. "Rose," Emmett said softly putting his arm around her to make her relax.

"We may not have to go to the house after all," Carlisle said watching a man and woman on the other side of the street. The woman had long brown hair that flowed around her in the breeze and a smile on her face. The man had short light brown hair also smiling. They both looked happy together, I felt a stab in my chest as I thought that used to be Bella and me. "Is that Leo Carlisle?" Esme asked quietly. Carlisle nodded. "Stay here," he told us before he made his way cross the road and walked toward the pair.

"Leo Wyatt?" I listened to Carlisle knowing that the others where too. "Yes?" was the response as the man turned around and a smile lit up his face. "Carlisle." Leo said pulling him into a brief hug before stepping back. "This is my wife, Piper," he said putting his arm around the woman's shoulders. She smiled and shook Carlisle's hand. "How do you two know each other?" She asked curiosity in her voice. "I knew Leo in World War 1," Carlisle replied smiling. To my surprise Piper didn't ask any questions but made a comment on that as long as Carlisle didn't try to kill him, she was fine. Leo laughed but Carlisle, along with the rest of us, were confused. "I'll explain later. So what do we owe the pleasure to?" Piper asked putting her hand on Leo's chest and looked at Carlisle. "I'm afraid that it isn't pleasure. My family and I need your help," Carlisle said turning and gestured to us to join him.

Piper looked surprised as we joined them. _All the same yet different_ she mused. "Their vampires, Piper," Leo told her as we joined their small group. To my surprise she didn't look to shocked. "I have dealt with you in my past," she told me reading the surprise on my face. "I don't understand," Esme asked. "The Halliwell's are witches," Leo explained softly. "Maybe we should continue this at the house," Piper said looking around. We all nodded in agreement. "Do you know the address?" Leo asked us and we nodded. "We'll see you there, but please don't go in even if you see a car there. Don't want to scare them," Leo said looking at Piper at the end. Piper and Leo left to get their car, while Carlisle turned us back toward the cars. "They're witches?" Emmett asked looking confused. "They will explain at the house," Carlisle repeated getting into his car and rest of us followed suit.

We reached the house before they did. As we waited outside the house, we heard crashes and light screams from inside. Alice and I made to go in but Carlisle stopped us as Leo and Piper reached the driveway.

"There's something going on inside," Alice said as they got out of the car. Piper paused to listen as a shout reached us. "Chris!" Piper called as she ran toward the house with Leo and us in tow. Piper pushed open the door as a man went flying into the wall. Piper turned to Leo and told him to stay where he was as she ran forward. We moved forward to see what was happening in the other room. "Hey!" we watched as Piper raised her hand and somehow the guy standing in front of her blew up. "Get away from my son!" she yelled as she walked toward another guy.

_What are all these people doing here? – Jasper_

_What the hell happens here? – Emmett_

_Cool power – Alice _

_Unbelievable – Rosalie_

Before she could do anything, a glowing ball hit the guy Piper yelled at in the back and he went up in fire before he was gone. "What the Heck?" Emmett asked as Piper called that it was clear. Before we could move, two girls and a guy run at the one who had been thrown at the wall. "Wyatt?" a voice asked shakily.

That voice I thought. Sounds so much like Bella. Esme placed her hand on my arm. Obviously they all heard the similarity.

"I'm okay." A voice broke my thoughts. "Thank god," another voice said sounding so relieved. "Okay everyone is okay and know we need your attention," Leo called and the two people kneeling on the ground slowly got up so we could see them. The boys were tall with having light brown hair and the other had dark. "This is Wyatt and Chris," Piper said pointing to them. Wyatt was the light haired one and Chris the other. The girls hadn't gotten up yet as Carlisle introduced us. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice Jasper and Edward," he said pointing to each of us. Before anyone could say anything, I was thrown against a wall. "Oh my god!" Piper said moving to help but I was on my feet before she reached me. She turned on the three that now stood, a girl had joined them. "Chris take her upstairs please," the new girl said and one of the boys turned to help up the fourth person. I heard my family take in a breath as we saw who the fourth was. Long brown hair in a ponytail, pale skin and dark brown eyes that looked anywhere but at us. I saw Alice moved a bit but then stop as Chris took the love of my life away upstairs. I looked back at the three who now stood between me and Bella. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. "You wont be moving," the girls said simply. "Paylia." Leo said sternly, and she looked away and I was able to move again. "What just happened? I couldn't move," I asked confused. "Be thankfully you can still walk and breath," Paylia said turning to walk up the stairs. "Paylia. You come back here," Piper yelled after her. "You wont reason with her. Or Chris for that matter," Wyatt said sitting in the stairs looking at me. "Why?" Esme asked softly. "Because he broke my heart." Those words rung over all of us but it wasn't Wyatt that said it. It was Bella.


	4. Demon Alert

Just going back a bit in Bella's POV. Thank you to all those who commented :P

**Chapters may not be put up for a bit…. last week of the term is busy but in a week or two there will be more chapters. **

**Keep your feed back coming and any more ideas are really welcome**

BPOV

When we got home from the club everyone was tired. "Man, I'm beat," Wyatt said shrugging out of his jacket. "Same here," I replied sitting on the stairs. "You promised," Paylia said pouting referring to my promise to explain who the Cullen's were and what had happened in Forks. "In the morning please," I begged. She nodded, hugged mom and dad. "I'm going to sleep," she stated walking toward me. I stood to let her past but she put her arms around my shoulders. "To bed please little sister," she said through a yawn. "Okay!" Wyatt and Chris called pulling us into a group hug and orbed us upstairs to Paylia's room, dropping her on the bed we orbed out again. This time to my room, I heard Paylia complaining in her room. "Goodnight Bella," Chris said before orbing out again. Off to Bianca's again I thought. "Night Bell," Wyatt said walking out through the door. I smiled and changed into my pj's and fell into bed.

At first, it was dreamless. Then the nightmare came, again.

Edward was standing in front of me, smiling. I took one step forward and he stopped smiling. "I don't want you here," he said fiercely. I stepped back. "Please stay," I whispered. "He doesn't want you." A voice behind me scared me; I turned to see the rest of the Cullen family. Alice frowned at me, they all were. "Please don't leave me again," I begged. Then one by one they began to fade. "No!" I shouted watching them vanish. I turned to Edward to see him fade slowly. "NO!" I screamed

I woke up sitting in bed, sweating with tears falling freely. "Bella." My door opened and closed, as someone sat next to me. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here." It was Paylia. She pulled me into a hug and run her hand over my hair, trying to clam me. She said nothing, just running her hand through my hair as my breathing became more regular. After a while I must have fallen asleep into a dreamless sleep.

A woke to the sun falling on my face, Paylia must gone. I got up and dressed quickly and made my way down stairs. Wyatt was sitting at the table as mom fussed around the kitchen. "Pancakes or toast?" mom asked as I sat down. "Oh toast for me," Paylia said joining us yawning and giving me a meaningful look. I nodded, understanding that she wanted to understand why I kept waking up screaming. Last night wasn't the first time I had woken up the house screaming. "Ok. I have to get to the restaurant. Party for seven year olds and then I'm having lunch with dad so I wont be at work for a few hours," mom told us picking up her bag and keys. "You guys be good," she said walking out. "Okay. I know I owe you guys an explanation," I said looking between them. They nodded slowly. "Ok. Call Chris and I'll tell you everything," I told them grabbing a piece of toast.

Chris arrived shortly after and we all went up to my room. "Why here?" Chris asked as I picked up a photo. "Because I want it here," I said sitting on my bed and motioned for them to join me. "Okay, please explain. From the very beginning," Wyatt said sitting down and folding his hands under his chin. I sighed and began.

"I had started my first day at Forks High when I when him. Them, the Cullen's. There are seven of them, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward," my voice broke as I said his name. It still hurt to think about them. The family I had come to love and be a part of. Chris put his arm around me; I leant into him and sighed before continuing.

"I had Biology with Edward but he seemed to hate me. I found out later that my blood was calling him," I explained as Wyatt put his hands up. "Hold on. Your _blood_?" he asked frowning. Chris and Paylia looked confused and a bit disgusted too. I realised that they didn't know what the Cullen's were. I took a deep breath as I told them. "They're vampires," I said simply as silence rung around us. I expected to be told off. That vampires were dangerous and that it was I good thing that I wasn't around them anymore but instead, they all started laughing. "What?" I was confused. Where was the anger and frustration?

"You really are a Halliwell," Paylia said smiling softly. "I don't understand," I admitted looking at each of them. "Your not a Halliwell unless you've dated a demon. A family saying," Chris explained. I still must have looked confused because they each told who they had dated.

"Sorceress," Wyatt said smiling.

"Demonic assassin," Chris sighed

"Plain demon," Paylia stated with a matter-of-fact voice.

"Vampire," I said smiling we broke into rounds of laughter. "Sorry continue with your story," Paylia told me as we stopped laughing. "Right," I said, trying to order my thoughts.

"He seemed to hate me the first day, then he was gone for a week but he came back. He saved me from being crashed by a van and then gave me the silent treatment. I was at the beach when I began to figure out what he was. A family friend, Jacob Black, told me some scry stories and I put two and two together. His speed, strength, not eating, not coming to school when it was sunny, cold skin and the way his eyes changed colour," I listed the features off on my fingers.

"He saved me again from a group of guys, I told him that I knew what he was and then we got closer. He saved my life again from a psycho vampire but then on my birthday, everything changed. I got a paper cut unwrapping a present, and Jasper lunged at me. I fell and knocked over things and got glass in my arm." I paused while I remembered that night.

"If you don't want to tell us Bell you don't have to," Chris said wiping away a tear that I didn't notice had fallen. "Chris is right Bella. You don't have to," Paylia said nodding. I shook my head. "I need to say this out loud," I said wiping the other tears away.

"Three days after my birthday, he told me that they were leaving and that he didn't want me to come with him. He didn't want me anymore" Protesting cut me off.

"How the hell could he say that to you!" Paylia cried frowning

"He can't say that to you!" Chris said angrily.

"What did the family do?" Wyatt asked me, cutting the other two off. "They left," I said simply looking down to try and hide the hurt I knew my eyes would show. "He broke your heart," Chris whispered. I nodded slowly and tears spilled over. All of them began to hug me.

"There's something happening in the underworld," Chris said breaking the silence causing Paylia to hit him. "What?" he continued explaining that demons were becoming more active in the world and that we were going to be targeted and soon. "How do you know this?" I asked.

"I went o a Seer."

"Why? Are you looking for trouble?" Wyatt asked him, looking as though he was crazy. "No, I just wanted to know why everywhere I go a demon finds me," Chris said defending himself. I realised that he was right. Demons seemed to attack more and more lately. "Okay, so what do you know?" Wyatt asked folding his arms. Chris explained that an upper level demon wanted a foothold in the world and had found a way to keep us busy. "Keep us busy how?" Paylia asked before I could. "I don't know," Chris said looking troubled. "Okay we'll make potions and be prepared," I said standing. They smiled at me. "What?" I asked feeling self-conscious. "You have come so far," Chris told me and the other two nodded in agreement. "I used to almost blow up the house," I said smiling remembering the two almost accounts.

We made our way to the attic and began to make all the different vanquishing potions that we could. We also wrote different spells that may help if needed. We worked in silence with the occasional explosion from the potion bowl.

After a while the phone rang making me scream. Everyone laughed but before I could answer, three demons shimmered in. "I think that is our distraction," Paylia said throwing a vial at one of them. The only effect was him flying back a bit. "Oh no," Paylia said just as she was thrown toward Chris and me by the Book. "Why do they always throw me?" she asked angrily standing up as the three demons began to walk toward us. "Ok ok ok. Potions do not work on them. What do we do?" I asked quickly. Wyatt threw an energy ball at one and he went up in smoke. "Run," Chris said pulling me and Paylia toward Wyatt and we ran downstairs. "Energy ball works. Try to blow them up too," Wyatt said as the remaining two demons appeared in the sunroom. I threw my arm out and sent one flying as we took cover behind walls and furniture. "We have get a shot," Chris yelled as I saw Paylia cringe as she was almost hit by a fireball. We all moved at the same time and throw anything we could at them. Paylia missed and the on e I aimed at moved before he aimed for me. "Duck!" Chris shouted, pushing me out of the way as the fireball came at me. I stood and threw a different potion at him; it just knocked him to the ground again. "Why don't these work?" I yelled at Wyatt. Before he could answer he was thrown across the room and it the wall. "Wyatt!" Paylia cried moving to run to him but the demon hit her.

"Hey!" I turned to see mom come in and blow one demon up. I looked to see Chris helping Paylia stand, not noticing that the other demon was walking toward him. "Get away from my son!" mom yelled moving toward him. The demon turned around to face her but before he could do anything, Paylia shot an energy ball at him and he went up in flames. Mom turned back to where dad was standing to tell him it was clear as Chris, Paylia and I ran to Wyatt's side. I heard someone say 'what the heck?' but I ignored it and ran with the others to Wyatt. "Wyatt?" I said shakily putting my hand on his arm, as Paylia shook him awake. "I'm okay," he said slowly smiling. "Thank god," Paylia said relieved.

"Okay everyone is okay and now we need your attention," dad called to us and Chris helped Wyatt stand as Paylia began to fix my hair. I smiled at her. "This is Wyatt and Chris," I heard mom say. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice Jasper and Edward," a voice said and I froze. Paylia flicked her hand and I heard someone hit the wall. "Oh my god!" mom said surprised as Paylia stood up. I still couldn't move. "Chris, take her upstairs please," Paylia said softly putting her hand on my shoulder. Chris turned to me and put his arm around me to help me up. "It's going to be ok," he whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I heard the group behind dad gasp as Chris moved me into their view. I began to breath rapidly again into his shoulder. I looked at the ground, not daring to look at them. I saw Alice move out of the corner of my eye as Chris hurried me up stairs. We made it up stairs and Chris sat me on a chair at the top of the stairs. "Breath, just breath," he said rubbing his hands up and down my arms. Paylia joined after a moment. "You have to see them if you don't want to," she whispered hugging me. "I need to know what they want," I said standing and walking to the stairs. Paylia followed me. I heard Wyatt warn mom that she would reason with Chris or Paylia and Esme ask 'why?' so I answered her. "Because he broke my heart," I said turning all eyes onto me. Paylia put her hand on my shoulder, I was grateful she was there.


	5. More Problems

**Thanx for waiting for the next chapter. How this is a good chapter ******

BPOV

Silence rang through the room after I made that statement. I looked around at everyone. Esme looked like she could cry, Alice stared accusingly over her shoulder, at Edward I assumed. I couldn't look at him right now. Mom and dad looked at each other confused, they were never told of what happened in Forks and I didn't want to tell them. I was worried that they go blazing into Forks demanding answers.

"Wait, you knew each other in Forks?" mom asked confused, breaking the silence. I sighed and nodded glancing at Edward. Bad idea, bad idea, VERY bad idea. I glanced over and he was staring at me. My eyes locked with his golden eyes and my mind went blank as it usually did. Dazzled I had once called it. I don't know how long we stood just starring at each other but I broke off as dad asked a question out loud.

"And you broke her heart?" he asked sounding angry. I looked over at him and flinched at the expression on his face. He looked murderous as he stepped forward toward Edward. I took a step down to stop him doing something that would result in him being hurt but mom beat me too it, putting her hand on his arm to stop him. "Leo." Dad stopped moving but didn't stop starring at Edward. "You hurt my baby girl," he continued making Edward along with the rest of the Cullens flinch. I walked down the rest of the stairs and pulled dad back to stand near Wyatt on the stairs while the Cullens remained in the doorway watching my every move. I looked back at them to see Alice looking at my feet. I glanced briefly down and noticed that I was wearing heels, something I had never done in Forks, only at the Prom. I ignored her look and turned back to dad. "Can we talk?" I asked motioning for Wyatt, Chris and Paylia to come with us. Mom pushed dad toward the kitchen and away from the Cullens.

When we reached the kitchen, everybody started to talk at once.

"Why are they here dad?" Chris asked him angrily.

"Why didn't we know about him?" dad asked referring to the fact that he and mom didn't know that much about Forks.

"Don't have a go at dad," Paylia shot at Chris.

"Who should he have a go at then Pay," Wyatt shot back at her.

It continued like this, them shouting at each other, blaming each other, increasing in volume till they were screaming, for several minutes before I stopped them. "HEY!" I yelled silencing them. "Okay, three things," I said holding up three of my fingers. "One – they can hear you. Two – I don't need this and three – they came here for a reason, right?" I asked looking at dad for conformation. He nodded slowly. I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts before I continued. "This is what we're going to do and no complaining," I told them looking at each of them seriously. "We're going to go out there, we're going to listen to what they want or need and no one, I mean no one, will throw anyone into a wall," I continued watching their reactions. Chris made to object but I cut him off. "No. If anyone has a right to throw them at anything, it's me," I said starting to walk out but paused to at the door when I noticed that none of them followed. "Are you coming?" I asked giving them a fake smile. I really didn't want to go and face them but my family followed with small smiles.

When we returned to the others, mom had taken them into the lounge room. "All good?" she asked as we walked in and sat in the spare seats. I nodded looking only at her even though I could feel someone's eyes on me. "Okay. What's up?" Wyatt asked after a moment of silence. "We need your help," Carlisle said softly, obviously trying not to get us angry again. I looked around at each of them. There was something in their eyes that told me that they had listened the screaming match that happened in the kitchen. "Sorry for what you heard," I said looking at Alice's sad eyes. I couldn't stand to se her hurt even now. She still meant something to me. She gave me a small smile and then looked sharply over her right shoulder. I followed her gaze to see Edward hung his head. I looked back at Carlisle. "What kind of help?" I asked suddenly. "Magical help," mom replied. "What do you four remember about Javna?" she asked us frowning. "Takes youth but you and Aunt Phoebe and Prue vanquished him before she died," I remembered quickly. "There was nothing dead about the guy we saw," Rosalie said suddenly and I looked at her. There was a fear that I had never seen before. I glanced briefly at each of them and the fear was with each of them. "I'll get The Book," I said standing and walking out of the room. I reached the bottom of the stairs when Chris's voice reached me.

"Where are you going?" I stopped and turned to see Edward run out of the room I had just left. I froze as his last words to me rang through my head again.

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

"Bella," he said walking toward me. I began to walk backward up the stairs. "Please don't Edward," I begged, shaking my head trying to clear the words that still haunted me. "Bella please listen to me." by this time, the others had come into view. I reached the landing, without tripping (impressive), and hit the wall. "No," I repeated.

"Bella I didn't want -"

"I don't want to hear it."

"I didn't mean -"

"I said NO!" I yelled throwing my hands out to blow him backward. Instead, a fireball shot out and knocked Edward back into the grandfather clock, smashing it. A scream hit me and I looked up from where Edward had fallen. A range of faces looked up at me, from shock to fear. I stood breathing deeply, not moving. "What did I just do?" I asked softly. "A fireball shouldn't be a power of a witch Bella," mom said staring at me with worry. "It's a demonic power." I continued to breath deeply, trying to calm myself down, as I looked at each face. Edward was on his feet again, although he didn't make to approach me again. Whether the choice was his or if someone was holding him in place I didn't know. Chris began to walk toward me looking concerned, but I shook my head and he stopped.

I ran upstairs taking them two at a time. "Bella," I heard Edward call after me followed by Paylia's voice. "Don't even think about moving buddy." That statement made me smile as I slammed my bedroom door and sat on my bed. A fireball, how the hell did I make a fireball?

More problems for the Halliwells… 

**Please let me know what you think and any ideas that you have about what could come next in the story.**

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed**


	6. More Family members

Previously in A Charmed Twilight…

_A fireball, how the hell had I made a fireball?_

BPOV

I let thoughts run through my head as I replayed the scene over and over. I don't know how long I sat there but I was pulled out of my thoughts with a knock at the door. "Come in," I called expecting Chris or mom as I looked up and was surprised when Aunt Phoebe walked in. "Hi sweetie," she said walking over and sat on the bed opposite me. There was silence around us for what seemed hours before she broke it. "I know about the fireball," she said giving me a small smile, taking my hand. "Why are you smiling?" I asked softly pulling my hand out of hers and stood as my eyes filled with tears. I walked to my window and looked out over the street. "Why is this happening to me? First the Cullens and now this. A demonic power? Why? How did this even happen? Why is this all happening to me now? All at once?" I asked turning to face her as the tears streamed down my face. She gave me a sympathetic look and moved over to me and pulled me back to sit down.

"Everyone has questions, maybe not as many as you but still," she said trying to make me laugh. I gave her a small smile. She paused to let out a small laugh. "You should hear the Cullens. After the shock wore off, the questions just started to pour out of them," she continued tracing her finger over the pattern of my bedspread. We sat in silence for a few minutes while a soft murmur of voices could be heard. "You going to come down honey?" she asked pushing a stay hair out of my face. "There are a few theories of how you made a fireball," she told me standing. I didn't move, I think I forgot how. "Why are you so understanding?" I asked quietly, watching as her face become sadder.

"Your not the first Halliwell to have a demonic power," she said leaning against the door, sighing. "When I was married to Cole, a long time ago, I became the queen of the Underworld which came with fireballs, shimmering, all that demonic stuff," she explained looking at a photo of Edward and me. "Halliwell women fall for the some of the worst men, and the best too," she said as Coop's voice reached us. "Was Edward the worst or the best for me?" I asked following her gaze. It was one of the last photos that were taken of us. Pain shot through me again. When I looked at her she had a straight face. "Only you can answer that," she said opening the door but then closed it. "Do you regret falling for him?" she asked seriously, watching me. "I don't think so," I said remembering all the laughter and the great memories that I had.

Everyone face when we first walked into school holding hands, him running and our first kiss, the baseball game, the meadow, when he saved me from James and every kiss in between.

She held her hand out to me again. "Come on Bella. Lets go and figure this messed up problem," she said smiling. I walked forward and took her hand and we walked down stairs.

EPOV

As Bella ran upstairs I tried to follow but her sister, I guess she was, stopped me. I walked into a room with lots of windows and sat down, running my hand through my hair. My family surrounded me.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked pulling me into a hug.

"How did she do that?" Carlisle mused out loud.

"Who cares? It was awesome," Emmett said laughing. I looked at him, as did Rosalie. He hadn't laughed in so long.

"She did it all in heels too," Alice added impressed looking over to where Leo was standing with his family. Apart from Leo, they were all staring at us. I glanced over and saw that the sun had come out and was shining on us. "They sparkle," Leo said causing everyone to look over. "Obviously," Wyatt said looking us up and down. "I thought they burst into flame," Paylia said confused. "No, sun makes us sparkle, we don't sleep and a stake does very little," Alice said answering the questions that she would ask. Paylia continued to look confused but didn't press it as a pink light began to appear. It formed a heart and then a man and a woman appeared in front of us.

For a minute, no one said anything. "Don't I get a hug from anyone?" the woman asked looking at each person, smiling, as Chris walked forward and hugged her. He stepped back and she walked over to Piper who hugged her. After a moment they broke apart and they looked around again. "Okay, what is going on here?" the woman asked from Piper's arms, still smiling.

The man that came with her smiled at us. "Alice, Jasper, still going strong and Emmett and Rosalie," he paused and sighed. "Some of my finest work," he said smiling at me. "And you and Bella, meant to be perfect, together forever and then free will takes a hold," he said walking over to a seat and sitting down, not looking away from me. "Your in pain as is she. What are you going to do?" he asked folding his arms. "Hold on. Who are you?" Rosalie asked crossly, confused about his comment on her and Emmett.

"Oh, right, sorry. Phoebe, Coop, these are the Cullens," Piper said gesturing to the woman then to the man. She didn't say any of our names but she didn't seem to need to. I look at the man now sitting in the corner and the woman, Phoebe, nodded, no more smiles.

"You know us?" Alice asked watching as Phoebe's face changed.

"Who are you people?" Rosalie asked looking from face to face.

"How is this happening?" Emmett asked confused at how people just kept appearing and disappearing in the house. There were more questions running through their heads. "That is just a few questions that we've got," I added because I was getting confused too.

"Where's Bella?" she asked. "Upstairs," Leo said simply and with that Phoebe turned and walked out of the room and upstairs. I heard her knocking on a door, and then Coop began to talk. "Carlisle and Esme, where to begin?" he sighed smiling even more. "Hey hold on," I interjected, my mind still on his comment about Bella and me. "Who are you?" I asked repeating Rosalie question to Coop. "Well I'm a Cupid," he said matter-of-factly. "A what?" Jasper asked his mind jumping from thought to thought so quickly it made me slightly dizzy. They talked for a while about some random topic but I didn't hear anything they said, my mind still on his statement. _You and Bella, so perfect and then free will takes a hold…..Your in pain as is she._

I broke into their conversation. "She's in pain?" I asked him stopping the conversation. "Heartbreak. That's why I'm here. Two broken hearts, too much pain it drew me here," he said frowning, concerned for her in his thoughts. "Just tell me something. How is Bella related to anyone in this room?" I asked, my voice getting louder till I was almost shouting. I felt calm as soon as I finished and I looked at Jasper. He was looking back at me, _Calm down._ I nodded. "That's not for me to explain," Coop said softly. "Then who can explain?" I asked standing up. "Them," Coop said simply, looking over to where Piper and Leo were standing with their three kids looking up the stairs. "Why them?" Esme asked. "Because it's their story," Alice said answering for Coop.

A noise for the stairs made us all turn to see Bella walk down with Phoebe. "We need to understand," Carlisle said watching as Chris pulled Bella into a hug and let her into the room. "There are questions that everyone wants answered. You ask, I'll answer," Bella said leading everyone into the room. "Okay Question Time," Emmett said like a host of a game show. Bella smiled and found myself falling in love with her all over again.

**Question time!!! **

**Any questions you think I should answer please let me know….**

**But I have ideas for the future so if they could be in quickly it would be great. :)**

**Thanx **


	7. Can things get any worse?

Paylia POV

Bella sat down in a chair with Chris opposite the Cullen's, Phoebe sat with Coop while everyone else leant against a wall. "You have questions that I can answer," Bella said smiling slightly. "So shoot," she continued leaning into the chair. The short Cullen, who I recognised from the photos as Alice, shot her arm up causing everyone to smile. "What are you doing here, with them?" she asked Bella looking around at us. I continued to smile "This is my family," Bella said simply. "What about Charlie?" Carlisle asked. Bella was silent for a moment. I watched her carefully. The last thing anyone wanted us her falling apart.

"Alright. I am the fourth child of Piper and Leo and when I was six months, Charlie and Renee kidnapped me. I don't really know why," she confessed. "Maybe for power, to sell me on the demonic market, who knows. But I've been with them since. Until my eighteenth birthday or just after." Bella looked down at her feet wrapping her arms around herself. Chris put one arm around her too. I was going to move but Wyatt stopped me, putting a hand on my arm. I looked at him but before I could say anything someone started to talk. "What happened when we left Bella?" Esme asked kindly. I looked over and saw that Bella's eyes were full of pain. Every Halliwell stiffened and looked at Bella who didn't move. I could explain it for her but I didn't want to do that in front of her. I was about to change the subject Alice beat me to it. "We can go into that later," she said locking eyes with me and I nodded and smiled at her. Fortuneteller I thought.

"What I want to know is why everyone here seems to know who we are?" the other girl asked with her air of attitude. I liked her; she didn't seem to care what anyone thought. Rosalie I mused, the mean one is the one I like, I thought smiling. I noticed Edward was grinning slightly. Stay out of my head mind reader I shot in my thoughts at him. "It links into the same thing," Chris said calmly drawing my attention back. "I'll explain later," I said softly but I know that they could hear me. "Ok then," Rosalie said looking at me. "The answer me this. Who the hell are you people?" I smiled, as did she. "We're witches that are going to save your undead bodies from a demon that was killed over 20 years ago, ok?" I told her smiling. "How are you all related?" Edward asked quietly.

"Piper and I are sisters. Wyatt, Chris, Paylia and Bella are brother and sister. I married Coop and Piper married Leo who had that lot," Phoebe summarised pointing to us when she talked about 'that lot'. "Hang on," the burly one, Emmett interrupted holding his hands up. "Demonic market?" One-by-one the Cullens began to look confused too. "Charlie and Renee are demons," Bella said calmly relaxing in her chair, smiling as the Cullens looked shocked. "Yeah. Demons are always after us. A family with the powers that we have are very wanted," Wyatt said folding his arms as he leant against the doorframe.

"Powers?" Edward asked looking at each of us. "Oh cool. Show-and-Tell time," Emmett said grinning widely causing Bella to smile widely. I sighed and smiled at her. I hardly ever saw a smile that wide. "Do you want us to demonstrate or just explain them?" I asked, kindly surprising the room. I hadn't hidden my hatred for the Cullens for what they did to my little sister. Phoebe responded before anyone else could. "Show them. Its easier to explain that way." I nodded and Bella and Chris stood to move over to Wyatt and I. "Wyatt. You're the oldest," Bella said motioning for him to start. "Okay. Halliwell's have been gifted with many powers that help to save innocents and vanquish demons. Energy balls are good although they don't killed straight away," Wyatt said forming an energy ball in his hand. "Telekinetic is also handy," Chris said lifting me off the floor and moved me toward mom and dad. "Orbing is good too," Bella stated as she disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and appeared next to me before orbing me back to where I had been standing. "Along with those powers comes with healing, explosive powers (like mom). The telekinetic comes from our Aunt Prue who died before we were born," Bella continued moving back to her seat. "That's most of them anyway," dad added.

"What was that ball of fire thing that you threw?" Alice asked Bella who hung her head. "A fireball. A Demonic power," Chris explained briefly. "Not something made by a witch," Leo added. "Then how did you make it?" Jasper asked watching Bella. "I have a theory," I jumped in putting her hand up a little, causing chuckles. "Charlie was the one that gave you the spell, to get your powers back, right?" Bella nodded in conformation. "What if he changed it so that you would get your witch powers as well as his demonic powers? Altered the wording so you did have a choice?" I said grabbing a pen and paper from beside her and handed them to Bella. "Can you remember the spell at all?" I asked as Bella took them and began to write. "Words are important in spells," she explained to the Cullen's. "You change one word and the whole meaning changes."

A few seconds after, Bella handed the spell back to me and I read through it at top speed. I was right. I passed it to Wyatt who read it and passed it on. And so it went around the room until every Halliwell had read it. "It seems fine," Wyatt said but I shook my head. "Bella considered Charlie and Renee family. The spell asked for the powers of her family. It didn't say blood family, just family," I said handing Bella back the paper and she re-read it. I ran through it in my head.

Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets they hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked there  
The great work of magic is sought  
In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers from family to me  
I want the power  
Give me the power

"He gave you his power along with what you would get from us," I continued watching Bella carefully. The last thing we needed was her to blow something else up. Bella sat in silence and nobody dared break the silence. "He used me," she murmured before she looked up at me. "Would there be a spell in The Book that could summon Charlie or Renee here?" she asked and I nodded. She stood up and so did Chris. "I'll help you," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the room and up the stairs. I sighed and slipped down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. "Well, no one can say that our family is normal," mom said turning dad. "And I thought we did bad," Emmett said quietly, my head shot up to look at him.

"Don't even compare yourself to what he did," I shot at him, venom dripping from my voice as I stood up. "Leo, maybe you and I should go to the kitchen," mom said quickly pulling dad from the room. Phoebe and Coop followed them but paused at the doorway. "Don't kill anyone," Aunt Phoebe told us seriously as she turned and walked out of the room. I waited for a minute before I began to answer their question. Wyatt stood at my sides with his arms folded. From the corner of my eye, he looked like a bodyguard.

"You want to know what happened when you left her?" I shot angrily at them. This was the reason that I want Bella out of the room, Wyatt and I had tempers and they had pissed us off. "When you left her in the forest, alone and in the cold, I might add," Wyatt said continuing for me. "You left her broken and bleeding." None of Cullens said a word, which was good. "For two months, she was in a catatonic state. She barely ate or slept and when she did she woke up screaming. She still does," I said watching as Edward flinched from my memories of her screams. "Leaving was the worst thing you ever did," Wyatt said walking out of the room. I heard the creak of the stairs that told me that he had gone after Bella. "I may hate you for what you did Edward," I said slowly. "But I hate what the rest of you did even more. You let him leave when you knew that she was the best thing that had happened to him," I continued addressing the others who looked shocked. "You were the family that she felt she became a part of. Did she or was she just a 'pet'" I said using the term Bella said that Laurent had used for her. I froze.

I know that they were talking but I didn't hear any of it. _Bring your powers from family to me. _Did that included that Cullen powers? "Oh my god," I said, praying that I was wrong. Did that mean that she would have strength, speed and what ever other powers they had? I had to hand it to Charlie, if he planned this; it was a damn good plan. Bella would be unstoppable if that is what he did. An unstoppable daughter who would protect him. Was Charlie in trouble?

"Hey are you even listening?" I was pulled out of my thoughts but a cold hand on my arm. I looked up to see Rosalie glaring at me. "No your different," I said to myself, ignoring them and walking around the room. Demons in Forks, after the Cullens as a bonus or after Charlie? I mused over this, whether the Cullens where the target of Charlie. "Hey, there is a demon thing after us and your not helping." I turned to see Rosalie being help back by Emmett. "I don't know if he was after you," I said quietly as I turned out of the room. "Hey!" Rosalie called after me. "Okay look you want answers and so do I and the way to get them is to asked Charlie, so follow me," I said motioning for them to follow. I don't know if they did but I ran up the stairs to the attic and heard Bella yelling before I reached the attic.

I swore under my breath and ran up the last flight of stairs and entered the attic to see Bella with her hands being held behind her back by Chris as Charlie backed away from her. "You Used Me!" Bella screamed at him fighting against Chris. "Bella stop it!" I said running at her. She stopped fighting and fell into my arms sobbing. I turned to Charlie and froze him with my hands as I saw the Cullens enter with mom, dad Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. I past Bella to mom who came over and I walked over to stand in front of Charlie. "Could you guys go and stand over there?" I asked the Cullens pointing to a corner by The Book of Shadows. They moved quickly and I turned to Charlie. I used Aunt Phoebe's training to kick Charlie into the wall, undoing the freeze. "What the hell?" he asked trying to stand up but I stopped him. "I want answers and your going to give them to me," I told me using telekinesis I held him against the wall.

"Why did you change the spell?" I asked bluntly. "Bella you have to understand-" I cut Charlie off. "Answer me then you can talk to her," I told him sternly. "I needed her to be stronger," he said struggling against me. That was pointless. "Why?" Aunt Phoebe asked. "Their after me. For not killing her or selling her. For taking care of her like a daughter," he said surrendering. "They got in the way," Charlie said looking over at them sympathetically. "No they didn't," Bella said suddenly standing up. "You wanted them to suffer like they made me suffer," she said looking at Charlie with blank eyes. "How do you know that?" I asked as her eyes came back into focus. "I don't know," she confessed confused. I dropped Charlie when I knew he wouldn't take off. "I'm sorry I used you Bella but they were after me and Renee," Charlie told her moving toward her. "They're after Renee?" she asked quietly, panic leaking into her voice. "They may already have her," he said sitting on the sofa. "I'm going to go and get her," Bella said. "I'm going with you," Wyatt said moving to her side. Bella shook her head. "You don't need to," she said. "You'll have more firepower. Go," I said waving my hand. Bella and Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

"While their gone, you're going to answer more questions," I said facing Charlie. He nodded and leant back to rest his head. "Who's after you?" I asked. "Bounty hunters," he replied looking around, his eyes resting on The Book. "Don't even think about it," I told him reading the wanting in his eyes. I ran my hand through my hair and sat next to him. "This is a nightmare," mom said looking out the window. "Does that mean that they're not after us?" Alice asked. "I don't know but you stay here until we know," dad said. All of a sudden, blue lights appeared and Wyatt showed up holding Bella who was crying hysterically. "What the happened?" Coop asked as we all ran to Bella side. "We went to the house and there was only scorch marks. Renee and Phil are gone," Wyatt said rocking Bella. The Cullens hadn't moved, good thing but Charlie was pacing.

"Okay you listen and you listen good!" I yelled at him pushing into the wall again but this time with Chris at my side holding him too. "Renee and Phil are dead and you're probably next. You helped raise Bella so we're going to help you but you tell us everything we want to and need to know NOW!" I screamed at him. Demons were hurting Bella, weakening her with her emotions. "We need the answers that are going to save you or we can let you die. Your choice," Chris said calmly but I heard the angry undertone. "Start Talking," mom said raising her hands and aiming at him. He would talk, that I knew. Everyone talked when mom was about to blow you up. I looked at Charlie; there was fear in his eyes.

"I'll answer everything."

**I hope this makes sense. I wrote and I was slightly asleep, lol.**

**Thanx to EVERYONE who reviewed. **


	8. Not sad, just angry

BPOV

Paylia was pissed off, as was Chris. I knew that they were threatening Charlie but at the moment I didn't care. Renee and Phil were gone at it was my fault. Everything really was falling apart for me. First the Cullens show up, then I have a demonic power, then Charlie is in trouble and now Renee. What had I done wrong lately? I just want a distraction and to sort this out quickly. Why Renee? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Who's organising the bounty hunters?" Wyatt asked tightening his arms around me, sensing I was about to fall apart. I glanced up at everybody. Paylia still had Charlie against the wall with Chris, dad was kneeling beside me as was Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop while the Cullens stood watching Charlie with worry. I looked at each of them; they had emotions ranging from fear to panic. When I reached Edward he was looking at me. I knew that he wanted to be the one that comforted me. How the hell do I know that? I asked myself lowing my eyes just like I had on the first day school.

"I don't know. An upper level demon I guess," Charlie answered as Chris loosened his grip. "Who ever it is has to be upper level," I said agreeing with Charlie. "They have to power to bring demons back from the dead. That takes some power," I continued standing and moving to The Book. "There has to be a way to deal with this and fast," I said flicking through the pages but my head was spinning. I put my hand put to my forehead I was burning up. "So there is a demon guy out there that may or may not be after us?" Rosalie asked watching me. I nodded as I began to feel dizzy. I grabbed the sides of the table that The Book was on as I swayed. "Bella?" Charlie called causing Paylia and Chris to turn. "Are you okay?" Emmett asked as the room began to spin. "Oh," I said as I felt myself felling. "Bella!" everyone called as I fell into a pair of cold arms. I felt better that I didn't have to support my own weight.

I looked down knowing who had caught me. "Are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver. "I think I need to lie down," I said as Chris came over and knelt in front of me. "Come here," he said pulling my arm over his shoulder. He pulled me up with Edwards help. Edward kept his arm around my waist as I stood up. I glanced up at Edward, his eyes were sad when he let me go but gave me a small smile that pulled at my heart, as Chris gently pulled me away. "Come on," Chris said leading me past Paylia and Charlie who both told me to rest. Chris took me to my room and sat me on the bed. "You rest and we'll deal with this," he told me as I lay down. I nodded. "Hey Chris," I called before he left the room. "Yeah?" he asked turning around. "Don't be too hard on Charlie or the Cullens," I told him and he chuckled. "We wont be," he told me as he left the room, closing the door behind him. I drifted into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke in a meadow that I knew. "Oh no," I said walking backward, trying to escape the place that now haunted me. "Please don't!" I shouted to the empty place. "What's wrong Bella?" I turned around to see a shadow stepping out of the trees. It was Wyatt. That's different I thought. "You can't be here alone," Wyatt said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Their coming," he said as he orbed out. I tried to do the same but I couldn't. I was stuck. All of a sudden the light was gone and I was standing in a dark meadow with no way out. "Wyatt! Chris!" I yelled, hoping that they would come. "Bella, what are you doing here?" I turned to see Edward standing there. "I don't know," I told him honestly. "What about you?" I asked praying that I would wake up, soon. "I need to talk to you," he said not moving, his face becoming like stone. "Don't so this," I begged as tears began to spill as memories of the pain began to fill me again. "I have to Bella," Edward said stepping away from me. "Don't." I said leaning against a tree, shaking my head. "Good bye Bella," he said walking away from me faster. "No please," I said against my will. Emotions washed over me and I began to feel numb.

I woke up crying again. I knew I had screamed because of the footsteps I heard running. My door burst open and everyone seemed to pour in. Chris and Paylia run to my sides with Wyatt and mom not far behind. "I just want them to stop," I cried into Chris's shoulder. "We know Bell," Paylia said stroking my hair. Wyatt rubbed his hands up and down my legs trying to calm me. **(Not in any sick way!) **I looked up to see that everyone was in my room. "So what did you guys find out?" I asked wiping tears off my cheeks. "Wyatt and Paylia are going under, while you and I make potions and spells for when they get back," Chris said. "Won't you need them when you're down there?" I asked, my breathing going back to normal. "We're not planning on confronting anyone or thing in a group," Paylia said shaking her head. "If they follow us back then we'll need it," Wyatt said kissing my forehead and walking out of the room, pausing to glare at Edward. Paylia kissed my check quickly and followed him. Smiling at Alice before leaving. "What happened while I as out?" I asked out loud referring to Paylia's smile. "She decided that she's not angry at anyone but Edward," Alice said giving me a smile that I returned. "Okay Potions," I said looking at Chris who nodded. "Are sure that your okay?" mom asked, worried. "I'm fine mom," I said hugging her. "I need to do things. I can't hide in my room," I said standing pulling Chris and dad, who had crouched down beside me, up with me. I smiled at mom and walked out of the room with Chris.

We went straight to the attic to start on the potions and found Wyatt and Paylia there about to leave. "Hey, where did Aunt Pheebes and Uncle Coop go?" I asked realising that they weren't in my room. "They went home. Apparently our cousins are burning down their house," Wyatt said putting his arm around Paylia. "We'll see you when we get back." And with that they were gone. "I hope they'll be okay," I said out loud as I walked over to the potion table. "They'll be fine," Chris said bring The Book of Shadows over. "Lets get going," he said picking up ingredients. "Hey are you two going to be ok?" a voice called making me jump. I turned around to see mom in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "The restaurant needs me," she said as I nodded. "Don't blow up the house," she added as she left. "I wonder what dad's doing?" I mused. "Probably keeping the Cullens downstairs," Chris said throwing things in the pot.

After a while, Chris moved on to writing handy little spells to get us out of minor problems there was a noise on the stairs. I turned to see dad come in. "hey. How are you two going?" he asked taking in the wide selection of vials that surrounded me and the paper around Chris. "We're doing okay," I said throwing another thing and making the potion 'go boom' as I put it. "What have you got?" he asked piking up a red potion. "Smoke bombs, small explosions, acidy ones, freezing ones. A bit of everything," I told him focusing on the potion in front of me. "We're going to go hunting," Carlisle's voice said, pulling my attention away from the potion I was making. I turned to see him in the doorway again. "Don't go to far and if you need help call out Chris's name. He'll be listening," dad said seriously. "Who's going?" I asked turning back to my potion. "Everyone but Alice and Rosalie," Carlisle said as he and dad left the attic.

A swirl of blue lights signalled Wyatt and Paylia's arrival. "In coming," Paylia called running at me. Three demons shimmered into the room, I threw a potion at one and he went up in smoke. "Cool," I said. "Nice," Wyatt called as he blew up another one. The last threw something at Paylia, knocking her to the ground as Chris hit the last one. "That was quick," I said turning to Paylia on the ground. I shock her and she stirred. "Why do they always pick on me?" she pouted. "Better you than me," I told her helping her up. She smiled sarcastically. "Ha ha," she said rubbing her head. "So where is everyone," Wyatt asked. "Mom went to the restaurant, most of the Cullens went hunting but Alice and Rosalie are still here, somewhere," I told him. "And dad?" Paylia asked. "Don't know," Chris said thoughtfully. "I'll be back," Paylia said suddenly and disappeared out of the room. "What is up with her?" Chris asked. "No idea," I said moving back to finish my potion. Chris and Wyatt sat down and went over the spells.

Moments later Paylia came bounding back into the room. "We're going dancing," Paylia said pulling me from the potions table. "What now?" I asked confused. She nodded in response. "Girls night out," she said pulling me out of the attic, ignoring the other two. "Dads gone with mom," she called over her shoulder as and after thought. "A girls night needs more than two people Pay," I said pointing out that there were only two of us as she continued to drag me toward her room, passing mine. "I know. That is why I have these two," Paylia said as she opened her door revealing Alice and Rosalie sitting on her bed. There was silence for a minute. I was going to be able to spend time with Alice without Edward. I was happy but before I could smile they all began talking at once.

"Only if that's okay with you," Paylia said quickly.

"We don't want to make you uncomfortable," Rosalie said, surprising me.

"We don't have to come," Alice told me looking a little sad.

"I know that we never really got on," Rosalie continued as Paylia added:

"I could go back to hating them if you want."

I suddenly began to laugh, making them all stop talking. I laughed for a few moments and then smiled at them. "Its fine. I want you two to come," I said as they all let out a breath of relief. "Okay lets get ready," Alice standing picking up a bag. "What's in that?" I asked nervously. "Makeup, clothes and hair stuff," she said opening it. "A guy that you danced with a while ago I going to be there," she continued walking over to Paylia's wardrobe. "Tim I think his name is," she said pulling out shirts. **(From chapter 2) **"The way Alice described him, he sounds cute," Rosalie said softly. "And very human and mortal," Paylia said joining Alice at the wardrobe. I went and sat next to Rosalie shyly as Alice and Paylia discussed shirts like it would end the world if they chose the wrong one. "I know I didn't make you feel welcome before Bella and I am sorry," Rosalie said seriously drawing in my attention. "Don't worry about it," I told her smiling. "We should just move past it," I continued, slightly confused by her apology. "Nothing was the same after you were gone," Rosalie said suddenly. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"No one was happy. Emmett didn't laugh and Alice was very different. She didn't have that spark in her eyes. No one could look at the Volvo, Edward stopped playing the piano and baseball hasn't been played since."

"I didn't know," I said truthfully. I looked up to see Alice watching me with sad eyes. She nodded in agreement at what Rosalie had just said. I didn't realise that I ad meant that much to them.

"He didn't want you to know," Alice said folding her arms over her chest as she continued. "He wanted you to live your life the way you would have had we not come into it." I looked down as I processed what she said. "You didn't want to go," I said looking form Alice to Rosalie who were both shaking their head. We all stood in silence before Paylia broke it. "Well, not that sitting silence feeling sorry for ourselves isn't fun but we have a club to hit," she said holding up two shirts. Alice jumped up smiling pulling out another two and held them out. "Which ones?" she asked smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later I was sitting on the bed as Rosalie and Alice put the finishing touches on themselves. I was back in tight jeans and heels. Alice loved putting me in them knowing that I could now walk in them. They had put me in a shirt that tied around my neck. It was brown and hugged my curves. There were little beads around the top of my chest. My hair was pulled up in a lose bun with a few strands hanging around my face. A bit of makeup and I was considered perfect.

Paylia was in a shirt that showed off her tattoo again. It was black with a deep neckline (showing off a lot!) Her back was mostly uncovered at it bunched at the front. Throwing on dark blue jeans and pinning up her hair a bit and she looked great.

Alice was wearing a simple greyish shirt with a pattern on her left shoulder. It was simple but looked great on her.

Rosalie had a very revealing dress. Plunging neckline, bared sides and back, she looked awesome, as always. It was short and made her legs look like they went on forever with the heels. **(All shirt links on profile)**

We walked downstairs to find that everyone was still out. I glanced at the clock to see that it was now 7ish. I mentally backtracked to figure out how long it had taken to get ready. I gave up. We walked out and got into Rosalie's M3 and drove to P3. We got there quickly with Rosalie's crazy driving. When we got there, Paylia throw her self out of the car. "I'm alive!" she cried patting down her body. I laughed. "What?" she asked seriously. "There were about three cars that I swear were this far away from me," she said in a less serious voice holding two fingers about an inch apart and smiling at Rosalie. "You think I'm a crazy driver? You should be in the car with Emmett. There are times that I feared for MY life," she replied smiling and walked toward the entrance with us following her. "It's true though. Emmett is crazy behind the wheel," Alice whispered in my ear.

We got in and everything was going great. I loved the club. There were always people having fun there. It always made me smile. "Great place," Alice called over the music pulling me down to the couches. We sat and looked around, it was packed. "This is nice," Rosalie said leaning back.

We sat for a while just talking and catching up when a song came on and Alice pulled me up. "What?" I asked. "This is one of my favourites," she said pulling me toward the dance floor. "And this is the song where you meet Tim again," she said smiling. "I smiled as my thoughts ran back to Edward. "He needs to see what he's lost," Alice said guessing my thoughts. I nodded and got lost in the music. After about a minute I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see the guy I had dance with last time. "Hey. Tim right?" I asked smiling at him. "You remembered," he said smiling back at me. I glanced over at Alice who was dancing now with Paylia and Rosalie who were giving me the thumbs up. "And your Bella," he said pulling my gaze back. I nodded simply and went back to dancing.

At the end of the song Tim and I went over to the bar for a drink. Just a mineral water for me while he had a beer. We talked about everything it seemed, except my past. Tim was a great guy; he was funny, smart (studying law) and really made me laugh. "So you're a Halliwell?" he asked casually. I went on my guard before I answered him. "Yeah. Why?" He laughed at my tone. "Your family owns this place and your one most well known families around here," he told me before he took a swig of his drink. "Sounds like you've been asking about me," I stated smiling. It was so easy to talk to him. His smile told me enough. I was about to make a comment when Alice, Rosalie and Paylia showed up by my sides.

"Hi. We need to talk." Paylia said quickly pulling me off my chair. "She'll be back," Rosalie said over he shoulder. "What?" I asked crossly when they let me go. "Edward is on his way here and if he sees you with Tim, there's going to be a fight," Alice said so far I almost didn't understand. "What do you want me to do?" I asked glancing over at Tim. "give him your number and walk out," Paylia said handing me paper and a pen. I scribbled my number down and walked back to the table. I didn't want Edward right now but I didn't want him to get in trouble for punching a guy. "Hey Tim, I gotta go," I said grabbing my jacket off the chair. "Oh," he said disappointed. "I don't know anything about you yet." I smiled at him quickly and slipped the paper with my number in his hand. "Call me and tell you more later," I said causing him to grin widely. I waved and ran over to the others, who were standing by the stairs. We walked up them quickly and got outside as the silver Volvo pulled up. Emmett and Jasper got out as soon as they saw us.

"Rosie!" Emmett said pulling her into his arms. "What?" she asked confused. "You at a club. In that dress. Without me." he said looking fiercely at a guy who had just walked out and was staring at Rosalie with wide eyes but he walked quickly off when he saw Emmett. "Nothing happened," I said trying to calm him down. "Does that mean all of you or just her?" Edward asked. I looked at him under my lashes as he had done to me, once upon a time. I just needed time. I still loved him but I was still hurt by him leaving and I didn't even know if they were going to talk to me when or if they left. I decided to tease him a bit. I walked to his side and whispered in his ear. "Just her," I whispered as I ran my fingers over his arm as I past him. I felt his shiver and I smiled. I reached the car and leant against it. I saw Edward looking at me but I turned my attention to Rosalie. "Are we going?" I asked but before they could answer, there was the jingle. "I need to go," I told them glancing around. "Sure lets go," Alice said kissing Jasper quickly. "No, no. I need to go. Right this second," I told them walking to a narrow back alley. "What are you doing?" Emmett asked me. "I'll see you back at the house," I said as I orbed out. The last thing I saw was their stunned faces.

I orbed to where the jingle took me, to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. I looked around and saw two elders there. I folded my arms. "You rang?" I said stiffly, they weren't favourites of mine. They had put me through a heck of a lot when I was found and brought home. "We have information for you," one said simply. "About?" I asked leaning against the wall. "The demons you are fighting," said the other. "They are not after you or your family." I stood in slight shock. What demon wasn't after us? "Who are they after then?" I asked standing up properly. "The two who raised you," I was told. "But they got one that leaves-" I broke off. Charlie. I didn't wait for any information. I orbed home determine to help him. I lost Renee, I wouldn't lose him too. I orbed into the attic to find Wyatt and mom next to a demon lying on the floor surrounded by crystals. They stopped when they saw me. "We couldn't save him," mom said. I shook my head trying to find a way around this. I looked at Wyatt, praying I wasn't to late. He looked at a spot on the floor. A scorch mark.

I couldn't move. I heard a noise on the stairs. I looked over to see Paylia, Alice and Rosalie walk in. Emmett, Jasper and Edward followed them. Instead of dissolving into tears, I got angry. I walked over to the cage and took the crystal from Wyatt. I was going to get answers. "Why them? Why Charlie and Renee?" I asked but the demon just looked at me. I knelt down and put the crystal back in place. He began to shout as he was electrocuted. I picked it back up; this was going to be a long night.

-----------------------------

**Sorry about the ending, I don't really like it that much.  
There are a few more chapters of the demon problems and then I'm going to move onto Edward and Bella. **

**More reviews and ideas please. **

**And thanks to all who review!!**


	9. Somewhere else in the world

**What can I say but exam time of the year has a life of its own and makes things and time get out or hand. You know what I mean?**

**Here it is – FINALLY!!!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and stayed with the story till now. **

**I'm not doing Edward/Bella just yet. **

**I just have a few ideas that I want to play out but they will be together eventually. **

**I've made a few small changes to chapter 6, very minor**

Meanwhile somewhere in the north of Scotland….

"What do you see now Seer?" a soothing voice asked the woman who had appeared a few steps behind. "Many things, both troubling and expected," she said walking forward to stand at the cliff. "She grows stronger with very day, they are training her well," she continued watching the waves crash against the rocks.

"And what of the boy?" the first voice asked not moving. "He worries in relation to her, yet I fear you must move quickly," she said turning to the person covered by a long cloak. She could see no part of them.

"Everything will fall into place. There is no need to rush," they said surely. "There is more that I must say. I have seen that the vampire has returned to her," she informed the cloaked figure.

They turned slightly but said nothing. "The lost of her parents will have hurt her, she is still vulnerable," they said after a moment. "One still lives," the Seer said softly.

"What?" the Seer stood in silence for a moment before revealing "Renee lives, she escaped." The other turned to her with blazing eyes. "She cannot," they said furiously. "She does and she will find Isabella," she informed her partner who turned their head away from her.

"This disturbing event will strengthen her, till she sees that she cannot save her again," the cloaked figure informed the Seer. "Her brother will be wounded soon," she said. "Wyatt?" The Seer shook her head. "No the other. Wyatt will come for Isabella when they realise that there is no other way."

The two stood saying nothing as the waves washed the rocks around them. "And what of the others? What do they plan to do?" the soothing voice was back.

"Panic. If I may ask, what is so special about those two?" the Seer replied. "Wyatt is the eldest of the Halliwell children and Isabella has been given both her family's power along with demonic powers. Combine them and she could be unstoppable if trained right," she was told.

"How does the vampire effect Isabella?" the first voice asked after a few minutes pause. "Don't you already know?" the Seer asked with uncertainty. "I know of events not emotion," they replied.

"He will motivate her to fight harder. He and his family still mean something to her. She has no wish for them to die. Isabella is strong and there is guarantee that she can be trapped. How do you plan to do it?" The Seer asked facing her cloaked companion.

They turned to her so she could see their face. Eyes blazing and month set into a small smile. "That's not really your concern now: is it?" they asked her with a slight mocking tone causing the Seer to look down.

"No," she said simply. "Just watch her future as well as those around her," she was told, being dismissed. As her companion looked back at the water, the Seer shimmered away.

The figure stood in silence and listened to the waves. This would work, they knew it.

"You don't have to do this," a voice said from behind. Causing the figure to turn in surprise. There stood a new figure, not the Seer but someone they knew none the less.

"What would you know?" they shot back fiercely walking slowly toward the new person. "This event that you have planned will cause more trouble than your Seer can foretell," they were told.

"You would know," the first figure said. The second figure ignored the statement, turning to look at the rocks surrounding them. "You will cause death and destruction. I beg you to reconsider," they said turning back around.

"You have the power to stop me."

"The power is not used that way. If you will not stop on your accord, I will find someone who can." And with that, the first figure was left standing alone again.

"Time to being," they said as they dematerialised in a whirl of dust like snow.


	10. Author Note i hate them too

**Hey everyone, **

**I know it has been ages since I updated but life for me has been really hard lately.**

**My mum died two months ago so I was moving and getting everything organized.**

** Year 12 exams are just around the corner too so I'm really busy at the moment.**

**I plan to continue with the story just not at the moment. **

**Sorry guys.**

**Thanks for your feedback and everything but give me some time and I will be back, hope you guys hang around.**

**Steph  
**


	11. Beginning Again

It had been almost a week since Charlie had been killed and Bella wasn't handling it well. She had barely spoken to anyone and had thrown herself into learning everything she could about the craft. She spent most of her day upstairs in the attic with The Book making potions.

The only sound that her family and the Cullens heard was the occasional explosion of a potion. Chris and Piper had gone up a few times but when Chris came down with a burnt shirt and part of his hair smoking, no one went up again.

"She's burying herself. It's not healthy." Wyatt said one day as everyone was in the kitchen.

"But what can we do Wyatt?" Paylia said with her head in her hands. "Go up and drag her down? Chris tried and came down almost on fire."

"Yeah," Chris said running his hand through his hair remembering.

"Phoebe" Leo said suddenly. All eyes were on him.

"Leo?" Piper said softly.

"Remember when there was that time when she thought that people around her were dying just because they knew her? That's probably what Bella's going through. Feeling that it's her fault that he died," he explained.

"When really it was a demon playing with her head to make her vulnerable…Do you think someone is trying to playing with her head?" Piper asked frowning softly.

"Can we just make sure that she isn't going to go catatonic again before we figure anything else out?" Paylia asked, putting emphasise on 'again'. Wyatt put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her.

"I'll call Phoebe," Piper said walking out of the room. "And can one of you go talk to the Elders and see if you can find out who would go through all this effort to get to her and why," she added waving her arms around her. Chris nodded.

"I'll go with you," Leo said grabbing Chris's arm and they disappeared in a swirl of blue. After a moment, Paylia lifted her head from her hands and stood up.

"I'll go and tell the Cullens what's going on if you go and put the crystals around the house. We don't want anyone to be able to sense what's going on here or have demons dropping in," she said and she and Wyatt walked out of the kitchen.

Wyatt orbed the crystals from the attic, not game enough to go up and feel the anger of his little sister, while Paylia walked toward the lounge room past Piper on the phone.

"We thought that maybe you could talk to her….We're all worried about her. She's always in the attic…..You know better than anyone what she's going through…"

Paylia walked into the lounge and out of earshot of the phone call.

Paylia opened her mouth to begin talking but an explosion from upstairs made everyone look up.

"She's going to get herself killed at this rate," Alice said before turning on Edward. "If you had just stayed with her and explained everything she wouldn't be in this mess," she snarled, looking more vampire than ever.

"Okay lets not have any vampire deaths here please," Paylia said moving to sit on the couch. Alice stood up and moved to sit by her.

"How is she?" Alice asked with her eyes flicking upward.

"Aunt Phoebe is coming to talk to her but if that doesn't work, one of you may have to talk to her," Paylia said as Wyatt moved through the room with the box of crystals. All the Cullens nodded, wondering who would be best to help Bella through this.

"Phoebe's on her way," Piper said coming into the room.

"Who should talk to her if Phoebe doesn't help?" Esme asked from Carlisle's arms.

"I think I should, we were close, " Alice said looking up as another small explosion happened.

"I think Edward should do it."

There was silence as everyone turned to the speaker.

"What did you say Jasper?" Rosalie asked stunned while everyone else just looked at him as though he had gone crazy.

"Her emotion are all over the place when she's with him, it may help her to express them," he explained.

"No way is _he_ going to be talking to her alone!" Wyatt shouted pointing at Edward, sending him flying into the other room.

"Okay, now we all just need to relax," Carlisle said holding his hands out as Edward walked back into the room. Wyatt began to walk toward him again but Piper got in between them.

"Okey-dokey. Wyatt, sweetie. Hi, calm down," she told him softly, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe he has a point," Paylia chimed in, looking thoughtfully at Jasper.

"Are you serious?" Wyatt asked in shock, dropping the box of crystals. "He left her for dead. And did he care, no!"

"I didn't leave because I wanted to," Edward snarled getting close behind Piper, throwing himself in Wyatt's face.

Paylia grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her aside.

"Then why did you?" Wyatt hissed. "She has never been the same since."

"And you really knew her back then," Edward stated sarcastically.

And then, none of them knew how it happened; Edward was against the wall with Wyatt's hand around his throat.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Get off my brother," Emmett growled, sinking in to a crouch. Paylia moved to stand between Emmett and Wyatt.

"Back off buddy. Don't threaten my brother," she said holding her hands in front of her, ready to blow him away if needed.

"He's threatening ours," Jasper said crouching slightly. Paylia widened her stance to keep both eyes on the two vampires in front of her.

As Carlisle tried to get everyone calmed down, no one noticed as Rosalie slipped out of the room toward the stairs.

When she reached the stairs, she glanced behind her and saw that no one had seen her leave so she continued upstairs.

The sounds of the yelling lessened as she reached the attic door, she could still hear them but doubted that Bella could. Rosalie opened the door a bit and saw Bella on the floor surrounded by books.

"That's a lot of books," Rosalie said walking in making Bella look up.

"Yeah, well, I have to learn everything I can," she said looking down again.

A silence washed around them as Bella flicked through the pages of a book and Rosalie looked around.

"Weren't you making potions before? We could hear the small explosions," Rosalie said folding herself neatly on the ground.

"That one has to simmer for a while," Bella replied glancing at the table, then back to the book in her hands. Silence rang around them again for a few moments.

"I think you need to get out and get some air," Rosalie said softly.

"I've got too much to do here," Bella replied not looking up from the book in her lap. "Bella, everyone is worried about you. Call Tim, go out for coffee or something," Rosalie urged her.

"But I can't," Bella said after a moment.

"They're fighting downstairs," Rosalie said as a loud smashing noise reached them. "And you need to get some air."

"But Charlie-"

"You're not going to help anyone sitting in the attic like a vampire. Believe me I know," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Just a drink," Rosalie persisted when Bella didn't reply. Bella sighed and turned back to her books.

"Why do you care Rosalie?" she asked after a moment.

"I may not have treated you like family but you are. I was scared for them. I didn't want anything to happen but I've seen them without you. And it's not something I want to see anymore. I know what Edward did was wrong but the rest of us missed you, even me. You deserve some happiness," Rosalie confessed, with a smile at the end.

Bella was speechless after Rosalie's speech. She knew Alice had missed her but she hadn't thought that they all missed her that much.

Rosalie held out the phone and smiled at her.

"Just one drink, what could it hurt?" She asked Bella who reached for the phone unsurely.

"What about Edward?" she asked glancing toward the door as if he would appear.

"Do something for you not him," Rosalie said picking up a book and flicked through it while Bella found Tim's number and dialled.

Rosalie looked around the room while Bella spoke to Tim. There were many things in the room that caught her eye, books, smoking bottles, dried beetles and the stand in the middle of the room. Rosalie recognised it as the Book they kept referring to.

"_Evil can't touch it."_ she remembered Leo saying a while ago.

Before she realised what she was doing she had walked over to stand behind it.

She doubted that this book would let her touch it. She was a vampire, not natural, never moving forward. Evil.

"Touch it," Bella said softly. Rosalie glanced up and shook her head.

"Evil can't touch it," she replied looking down.

"I think you'd been surprised," Bella said smiling and began to walk out of the room. Rosalie looked up and then down again. Raising her hand hesitantly she placed a finger on the aged page.

Nothing happened. She smiled and placed her hands on the page quickly before catching up with Bella.

Downstairs had become like a battleground. A couch had been overturned, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were crouching and snarling at Wyatt and Chris while Leo held Paylia out of the way. Carlisle, Esme and Piper were trying to create some order while Alice sat out of the way with a blank face.

"What the hell?" Bella cried out over the noise. The crouching vampires stood up and Piper shot her daughter a thankful smile.

"What happened?" Bella asked again.

"It's a long story sweetie," Piper said going over to hug her daughter. Bella glanced at Edward, when she caught his eye she looked away.

"I'm heading out for a bit," Bella said after a moment of silence. Alice was blank and silent for a moment before she smiled. Edward tried to hold back a snarl pulling the vision from her head.

"Not like that your not," Paylia said looking her up and down. Bella sighed but smiled.

"If you hate my outfit that much, you can choose what I wear," Bella responded while Paylia shrieked and grabbed her hand.

"We'll be back," she called over her shoulder as they left the room.

Silence filled the room again.

"Where is she going?" Piper asked pointing the way Bella and Paylia had vanished.

"On a date."

All eyes spun to look at Edward who had his head in his hand not looking at anyone.

"Oh Edward," Esme cried as she pulled him toward her.

"Just Put It On!" Paylia shouted from upstairs. Wyatt chuckled.

"But she can't go out Phoebe is coming over to talk to her. She can't talk to her if she's not here," Piper looked around the room till her eyes rested on Edward.

"You really care about her," Piper said softly. Edward simply nodded.

"You look hot but not like your trying to hard for a coffee date."

Paylia and Bella began to descend the stairs as the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Piper said sourly moving to open the door.

The Cullen's didn't listen to the small exchange at the door, too concerned about everything else.

"What did you say to her Rose?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked in return. Edward looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"You told her to go with him," he shot at her standing up.

Before she could respond, Bella and Paylia entered their view. Edward froze. Bella looked beautiful in his eyes.

Wearing a deep blue top the showed off her curves but not too revealing with black skinny jeans, Bella made Edward lose his train of thought.

"Tim, hi," she said not looking at him but at the door.

"Okay, you two should head off," Paylia said spying Edward's reaction and pushed her sister out the door.

"Phoebe is coming to talk to Bella, maybe she should have stayed," Piper said to Paylia.

"No, Rosalie was right she needs this. I think everyone needs some time out," She added glancing at Edward again.

No one moved or responded.

"Look, we just need some time to breath and clear our heads before we can help anyone with their demons, we don't work well under pressure," she added.

A swirl of blue lights drew attention away from Paylia's idea. Chris and Leo appeared with worried expressions.

"What did you find out?" Wyatt asked finally putting down the box of crystals.

"They think it may be an upper level demon but they really have no idea," Chris said.

"Where's Bella?" Leo asked.

"Walking down the street. With a very cute guy I should add."

Paylia shrieked and turned to see her aunt standing there smiling.

"Bella needs happiness, so for now, I'll leave her be and catch up with you Piper," Phoebe said.

"Happiness," Chris muttered getting an idea. Piper too looked thoughtful.

"Okay, everyone out for fresh air and a clear head," Chris called pointing to the door.

"Paylia just said that," Emmett said loudly.

"Yeah I was listening," Chris said absentmindedly.

"Alright," Carlisle said motioning for his family to follow him as he walked out the door. They followed silently leaving Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paylia, Wyatt and Chris in the lounge room.

"I need to deal with a few things at the restaurant, Phoebe?" Piper said softly.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied and they left.

"We need to tidy up at the club before mom sees and blows us up," Wyatt said putting his arm around his sister and led her out of the house.

"Oh Chris, you want to come?" Paylia asked.

"No. I've got something to do here," he said quickly.

When everyone was gone, Chris orbed up to the attic and grabbed a pen and moved to the potions table.

After throwing a few items into the pot, Chris said his spell.

_Pain that dwells remove it now _

_Another way I don't know how._

_Once the door has closed, no one shall leave_

_Enable her this time to breathe. _

_For 24 hours happiness will reign _

_For in this house there is no pain _

Smoke flowed over the sides showing that the spell was active.

"I hope this works," he said, hoping to remove his sister's pain even if just a bit.

Yet while he cast his spell, two others were thinking about doing the same thing.

**I know it taken me forever and I'm sorry for that. **

**I'm trying to get the rest of the story out but I may take a bit**

**Again – sorry**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys,

I am so sorry to do this to you after you have all been so patient with me but I think I may have to stop writing this story.

I have the ideas but can't seem to put it to paper.

I may one day continue but right now it's just not happening. I love Charmed but I started writing this story with my mum and haven't been able to order any of my thought.

Also to the Guest who reviewed on 1/08/13 – I'm sorry I got the names wrong, but it's done and I'm sure I'm not the only one who has made a few mistakes.

I also have made a few errors throughout the story, another reason I want to stop before I make a huge mistake.

Again sorry guys – hope the other stories your reading or watching are going better than mine are

Steph


End file.
